


A Trip Around The Stars

by RocketRaccoon18



Series: Of Raccoons and Men: A series of one-shots that might fit together [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Space Airports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketRaccoon18/pseuds/RocketRaccoon18
Summary: Rocket and Peter on a vacation/honeymoon... And stuck at an spaceport





	A Trip Around The Stars

They were between flights...

Peter insisted on making this trip, even though Gamora, Groot, and Drax had taken the ship on a mission to track down and get rid of an illegal smuggling operation.  
"Aw.. Come on Rock.. It'll be fun! Travel the galaxy like normal people for a change."  
Rocket, who loved the big dummy enough to let himself get talked into it replied with a, "I ain't normal and ya know it, ya big idiot.." Then he'd kissed the half-Terran.  
Now though?  
Rocket Raccoon ("OKAY! FINE! I'M A RACCOON PETE!") wanted to kill him.. Not literally of course.. The raccoon was sitting there on one of those hard plastic seats that never seemed to be comfortable for long waits and yet were better than standing around or sitting on the floor. The only problem was that he had no where to put his tail.. So, he had to curl it around his hip, resting it in his lap. The position was fine for a little while.. But he hadn't moved in two hours.. And he was starting to cramp up.  
Peter Jason 'Star-Lord' Quill was talking with the administration.. Trying to figure out why their flight had been delayed.. So far he was getting nowhere.. Even if he used all his rugged good looks and boyish charm.. He got the same reactions from them as he did from Gamora Eg: an eyeroll and slight shake of the head. Peter knew not to go too far with his flirtatious behavior.. Rocket never liked that..

They both were exhausted and sick of the delay.. Jumping time zones was difficult enough. But, galactic timezones? That was hell.. Their trip had started out good enough.. The mainstream civilian carriers were large and nice.. More like hotels than anything. But, after the thirteenth spaceport in a standard week?  
They were sick of the trip.  
Rocket glanced up from his thoughts and had to stifle a growl when Peter finally found someone willing to talk to him.. Rocket thought it more likely that they were annoyed by him.. But information was information.. His paw went to the pendant around his neck it was a simple key.. Small and shiny.. Rocket would never ever admit to having an attraction to shiny things and Peter never said anything about it.  
Rocket held the key in his paw, Peter had given him a very cheesy and sappy line about it "Being the key to my heart." Rocket had immediately accepted it. He held it when he was aggravated or annoyed.  
Peter came trotting back, grinning a little, "Heya Rock, so.. I managed to find out what's wrong. Ya care to guess?", Rocket gave him a look that made the humie continue, "Well anyway, uh.. Apparently there was a glitch in their systems.. And our transport won't be here for another five hours.."  
Rocket growled softly, the fur on his back fluffing up. Peter raised his hands, "Calm down Rocky.."  
The raccoon death-glared at him his voice calm and level, anyone who knew him would know he was anything but. He switched to English so no one would overhear him, "How's this for calm? You get anything else outta her while you were getting handsy? Hell, I'm real fucking surprised you didn't take her into the men's room for a better interrogation.." He immediately regretted saying that not even really knowing why he said it, he knew that it was unfair to Peter, he couldn't help it if that was who he was.. Rocket was just tired and his self-control was slipping.. He didn't apologize.. He wanted to.. But the words were stuck in his brain.  
Peter's cheeks went red and he huffed softly, also switching to English, "Not fair dude.." He stood from the chair and looked down at his small boyfriend, "You're a bit an ass you know that right?!" He sighed, "I'm gonna.. Go and check things out.. I'll be back." He left the raccoon in his seat, not even offering to have Rocket go along. He immediately regretted this.. Knowing how Rocket got in crowded places and knowing that his boyfriend was probably just tired. He didn't apologize, or change his words. He wanted to.. But the words were stuck in his brain.  
Rocket waved the humie off and sat there glaring at anything and everyone.. After a while he got up off the chair, stretching and groaning softly as his spine popped in a few places. He huffed as he made his way through the crowded station. Pushing past people and ducking under their legs. He made it to the restroom and pushed open the door. The raccoon huffed and jumped up on the counter. He splashed water on his face and sighed, "Why the fuck did I go on this trip?" He stared at his reflection.. Then noticed the person standing there, watching him. Rocket growled softly and flipped off the person before leaving the restroom.  
He walked back to his seat only to find that it was empty.. He was sure he left his bag here! He snarled loudly and chittered in anger, he craned his neck trying to see if he could spot the person who stole his bag.  
The raccoon wasn't up high enough.. He glanced around and huffed, he'd have to climb.. Rocket jumped off the chair and climbed up the wall thankful that the spaceport used a fake stone paneling that gave him plenty of handholds. He climbed up the one of the support beams and leaned out looking over the crowded floor. He spotted his bag and snarled, "STOP THIEF!" He knew it was probably stupid to yell that, but.. He couldn't help it.  
The raccoon slid down the wall, leaving claw marks down the fake stone paneling. He took off at a run, weaving in and out from between peoples legs. But.. Being small he lost sight of where the thief had run off too.. The raccoon snarled softly and turned to go back to his seat.. Only.. Where was his seat?!  
He'd lost his way in the crowd of people.. He started pushing past people's legs and then started running as best he could. The only thoughts in his head were, "WHAT IF I DON'T GET BACK TO MY SEAT! WHAT IF PETER GETS THERE AND DOESN'T SEE ME.. WHAT IF HE LEAVES WITHOUT ME!" He was so busy with his thoughts that he didn't react in time and someone stepped on his tail. He yelped with surprise and pain, then snarled up at the idiot who was talking on his headset, "WATCH WERE THE FUCK YOU'RE GOING!" The man glared at him, then kicked him to the side and kept walking.  
All of a sudden someone wrapped their arms around him and lifted him up. The raccoon snarled and twisted in the arms of the person, "Rocky! Dude, calm down! It's just me!" Peter's voice calmed him down almost instantly.. He stopped moving and let the half-Terran lift him up so he could sit on Peter's shoulders. Rocket hugged Peter and let out a small sigh of relief.. He whispered in the other's ear, "I was afraid I lost ya.. I was afraid you'd leave me.. I.. I'm sorry Pete.. I didn't mean what I said.. You're a good person and I'm.. Not as good as you are and-"  
Peter stopped him, "Shush.. Rocky, you are the most amazing person I have ever met.. You have the key to my heart.. You and no other." He gently held the raccoons footpaw and lightly rubbed over the soft fuzz there with his thumb. "You're just upset about all the waiting and you're tired.. Trust me I'm feeling the same way. I'm sorry about what I said.." They made it to their seats and sat down.  
Rocket leaned against Peter and sighed softly, Peter smiled a little and softly began petting and lightly scritching around the raccoon's ears.  
Rocket woke up as Peter gently shook him, "Hey Rock.. Our transport is here.." Rocket slid off the chair and stood there then stretched a little and groaned. Peter smiled at the small chitter Rocket made and then stood up himself. He reached out for the smaller male's paw and they walked up to the security desk.  
In about twenty minutes, they were settled in their quarters and after they both showered. They were relaxing on the large bed. Peter was laying on his side with Rocket laying against him. He had an arm across the other's chest and was hugging him gently.  
Rocket had had his bag stolen.. So he didn't have any clothes except the ones he had been wearing.. Which were in the wash. So he was only in his fur. But he didn't mind.. Not when he was with Peter. The raccoon was purring softly and had his smaller arms wrapped around Peter's arm. Gently hugging the half-terran, he sighed happily and smiled a little, "Okay.. Maybe this trip isn't so bad.."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story, review if you like.. Comment please.


End file.
